The present invention relates to a coaxial cable transmission system for connecting tapping cables or conductors at pre-established points on a cable.
Coaxial cables include, as is known, a central conductor and an external annular conductor separated by a dielectric and surrounded by an insulating sheath. They are widely used for transmitting low level electric signals used in control, testing, measuring or more generally information transmission installations.
The use of coaxial cables is extending because of the present expansion of cable teletransmission, particularly in buildings and for example in industrial premises.
Numerous devices have been devised for connecting a tapping box with points or teeth for piercing the insulation at any position along the length of the cable. These devices are often complicated and require a considerable force for obtaining a reliable connection more especially with the core of the coaxial cable and have the drawback of leaving an open lesion of the cable so that the tapping cannot be moved for re-use.
In addition, these devices do not allow coaxial cable transmission systems to be constructed for low currents allowing the electric connection of the main coaxial cable with tapping cables at pre-established points.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome this crawback of known devices by means of a coaxial cable transmission system of a relatively low cost price, allowing rapid and reliable connection and disconnection of the tapping cable connectors or terminals at pre-established positions on the main cable.
It also provides for the connection of a tapping cable at pre-established positions on a coaxial cable, guaranteeing satisfactory positioning and maintenance in position of the contacting parts, as well as a minimum lesion of the coaxial cable for facilitating successive disconnections and reconnections at said positions.
It also provides efficient protection of staff against direct contact in the connection zone of the tapping cable on the main cable.